


Hiraeth

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Decided to make her middle name Sophie, F/M, Implied Bitter Quirin, Implied redeemed Donella, Let go of your past, Lets just pretend Ulla didn’t possess her son in this, Quirin just wants his family to be happy, Redeemed Ulla, Regret, Reunited married couple, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: How did she miss out on all of this?She could’ve lived in a world with her husband and son...
Relationships: Quirin/Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some flangsty Ulla/Quirin fic.
> 
> Quirin may or may not be written OOC mostly because I can imagine him being a lot more open with Ulla.

Ulla stated at the old painting hanging on the stone wall of the Quirinson’s humble home. A happy couple holding their newborn baby who laughed happily, a picture perfect family frozen in time. “ Everything’s changed... “ She said to no one in particular, Ulla’s voice bounced on the walls leading to where her husband resided, in the kitchen, cooking dinner for his son and wife. Quirin glanced back at his wife who still gazed at the painting with melancholic eyes, everything has changed indeed. Quirin thought it was for the better, in fact it was the best life he could ever ask for, he had his son back who had made his full time job as Royal Engineer part time and took a full time job as one of The Eternal Library’s Alchemists

And now his wife who could now live freely, surrounded by people that loved and cared for her, she could be an alchemist again as well and be the mother she never had the chance to be. Everything was perfect.

Until Ulla’s sniffling gave the hint that not everything was sunshine and rainbows. Worried, Quirin walked into the living room and gently laid a hand on Ulla’s shoulder, pulling her into a side hug before chastely kissing the top of her head. 

“ Talk to me... “ He mumbled into her hair not expecting her to catch him off guard with an even more loving hold.

“ _I’m a terrible mother..._ “ 

This shocked Quirin but before he could question this sudden claim, Ulla released him and continued walking forward towards the baby boy in the picture and delicately tracing his smile with a finger. 

“ _All the **knowledge** in the world that I sought after, **The Eternal Library** , I would give all of it up just to be there for you and Varian..._ “ 

She choked not bothering to hold back the tears of regret she was storing up for years in those bitter lonely days in that accursed library.

“ _I want the life we could’ve had back so badly, even though I know I don’t deserve it_ “ She stifled a sob and covered her mouth, leaning into the frame of her husband that wrapped her up in a tight embrace. “ Sophie... “ Quirin began with a low rumble. 

“ You **can’t** focus on what could’ve been, I remember when I was freed from the amber all I could think of was how many mistakes I made with Varian, I ignored him when he needed me the most, kept secrets from him and only sided with him when- “ His grip tightened and Ulla could tell he was holding back an angry growl. “ When the truth came out about certain... _People_... “ 

Ulla turned to face Quirin whose mind went somewhere else for a brief moment, somewhere dark and cold. “ _But_ you stopped dwelling on past mistakes... “ She sniffled, Quirin answered by nodding and wiping stray tears from her cheeks. 

“ And I focused on what I know was a brighter future for the both of us, now look where we are...We’re a _family_ again and we’re stronger than ever “ Ulla let the words sink in, her hands trailing down his arms and lacing her fingers with his calloused ones.

“ I know we are... “ She croaked. “ I still can’t help but wish I knew better than to trust-....Someone who was supposed to be my friend... “ Granted that friend was doing her best to make up for the past...But it didn’t change how she had a part in Ulla’s separation from her loving family.

“ I wish I knew better than to choose some **building** over the both of you... “ Ulla felt a slight pressure under her chin, her eyes once again meeting Quirin’s, realizing that his were now brimming with tears. 

“ _You know..._ You and Varian are so much alike...In the _best_ of ways-....I just wish you two would stop blaming yourselves for the trauma you’ve endured... “ He sounded so...Broken. Quirin’s voice was reduced to hoarse and quiet whispers.

“ It pained me to see Varian take all the blame even though he was neglected, to see you doing the same is-... _Please Sophie_ , don’t do this to yourself...Don’t miss out on this life, I-...I can’t lose you again, especially not to the past...Not like I almost did with Varian...“

“ _Oh...Q..._ “ A soft whimper escaped her before his lips met hers in a warm kiss, she knew he was right, holding onto the past would surely kill her if she continued to mourn what could’ve been. She missed out on so much, it would be a tragedy if she refused to let herself enjoy the time she has now with the son she adores and the man she loves. 

The two held onto each other not wanting to leave the other for even a moment, this was something they thought they would never have again. Ulla didn’t hesitate to run her fingers through Quirin’s hair not much to his surprise and he would place his hand on the small of her back letting the long red locks brush his arm and fingers. Ulla needed this, heck they both needed this, it had been way too long since they’ve let themselves become so vulnerable...And it was nice, like a weight lifting off of both their shoulders.

Quirin was the first to break the kiss taking a sharp breath and pressing his forehead to hers. “ I can still take your breath away huh? “ Ulla spoke. There she was, there was that cheeky smirk he loved so much, there was that gleeful look in her eyes that he missed so much. “ Mmm, perhaps... _ **However-**_ “ Ulla squeaked in surprise as Quirin scooped her up in his arms bridal style, her laughter filling the air. “ _I can still sweep you off your feet_ “ He chuckled prompting another smirk that crinkled her nose and flushed her cheeks.

All was well...

Until they both smelled burnt pot roast...

**Author's Note:**

> Please place your critique down in the comments it helps a lot!
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this story.


End file.
